Kisses in the Night
by Kymeera
Summary: Zidane is killed in a freak accident, and someone very unexpected comforts the distraught Dagger/Garnet. NOT some of my best work, but I'm tired, and I wanted to write something. Please don't laugh too hard if its terrible. NOT FINISHED!!!


  
Kisses in the Night  
**Zidane is killed in a freak accident, and someone very unexpected comforts the distraught Dagger/Garnet.**  
  
  
Zidane swung himself from the rafters of the Prima Vista2. He was bored, there was no rehearsing to do, but somehow, all the members of Tantalus were busy...Except him. He jumped down, and started singing softly to himself. Melodies of Life, he and Dagger had decided the name of the song should be. Now whenever he had to leave, he sang that song. Eiko had returned to Madain Sari, saying something about Phoenix and Kuja. Regent Cid Fabool, and his wife, the Lady Hilda, had decided that 13 was an OK age for her to return back. She hadn't been seen since, but there had been a silver dragon flying around Gaia for some time. Odd. Zidane shook his head to clear it. He was on his way home, and he couldn't wait to be back in Garnet's arms. He wrote her countless letters, on MogNET, and she him, but somehow, whenever he came back to her, it was like he was seeing her for the first time. She got, he swore, prettier and prettier everytime he came back.   
Zidane began pacing. Checking a map, he found that they were only near Lindblum. They should have been near Treno by now...What was wrong? He went on deck, taking the stairs two at a time. Baku was pacing, looking very worried. Something was wrong with the engine, he kept muttering. Suddenly, the ship convulsed, almost as though it were alive, and Zidane was thrown off his feet. Now by the egde, he climbed back to his feet, but the ship shuddered again, and he fell. All of a sudden, the Prima Vista2 simply dropped out of the air. The last thing Zidane recalled was a feeling of lightness, and a thought of Dagger. Then...Nothing....  
The ship fell to the ground with an earthshaking crunch. Nothing caught fire, but everything was beyond repair. All was quiet, but then the moaning and wailing of injured crew filled the air. No help came immediately, as the ship was over mountains, but by the time a rescue team found the totalled airship, it was too late. No one made it out alive.   
  
  
Garnet was beside herself with worry. The Prima Vista2 had been missing for a few days, and there was no sign of it. she got a MogNET letter from Cid. It read  
"My dearest Garnet. I am sorry to be the one to inform you of this, but we found the Prima Vista2. It was lying in a forest, by a mountain range. The ship was totalled, and there were no survivors of the crash. I offer my deep and sincere sorrow that your love was ripped away from you so drastically, but......."  
Garnet tuned it out. Zidane was dead? Zidane couldn't be dead, he just couldn't! "No........No, you're lying! LYING!!" She screamed, and then broke down into tears. Beatrix and Steiner rushed into the room.   
"Your Majesty, I just heard-"  
"I'm sorry, Your Majesty! Zidane is-"  
Garnet paid them no attention at first, but then stopped crying, and started laughing. "Hahahahahahahahahaha! What a nice joke, everyone. I almost believed it....." She trailed off, and Steiner and Beatrix looked at her, sadly. "NO!! HE'S NOT DEAD!!! HE'S NOT!!!!" She began crying again. How could you leave me, Zidane? How could you?  
  
  
Eiko looked proudly at the newly rebuilt Madain Sari. The moogles had done a good job, considering it was just them. Her Guest walked up.   
"This is nice." He said, slowly. Eiko smiled up at him. His 6 ft frame towered over her 4'11 height, and she found daily pleasures in just watching him watch the world through different eyes.   
Kuja. He'd died because of a time limit put on his life when he was created by Garland, but about a month ago, the Phoenix had began calling to Eiko to return to the Iifa Tree's remains, and resurrect him. (AN: My friend and I did this in our other fanfictions, and he is a lot of fun to have around. Now that he has been resurrected, he is trying to be good, and succeeding quite well.) So she did as she was told, and the man standing before her bore little resemblance to the insane madman who had wanted to destroy the world. He had cut his hair, it was now to his chin, and his eyes had faded from a sharp, icy blue to a calm lavender. He looked around at everything with a new wonder. Everything was so new to him, he had to take it in all at once, and often he made himself dizzy from spinning around too much. Suddenly, Momatose(?! I remembered the names of the moogles!) flew up to them.   
"Lady Eiko, uh, Kuja, I have bad news! Zidane was killed in an airship accident, and-"  
"What?!" Kuja was shocked. He'd not been able to see his brother, who had now been brutally ripped away from him not once but twice!  
"NO!!" Eiko yelled. Kuja knew she still liked Zidane, but wasn't intent on breaking up Dagger and him anymore. She grabbed Kuja's hand, and dragged him towards Satari(again, refrences to other fanfictions I've written but not posted-Satari is the name my friend and I gave to Kuja's Silver Dragon, so we didn't have to keep calling her 'Kuja's Silver Dragon...I'll let you keep reading now...). As soon as they were both mounted, they flew off to Alexandria.   
  
  
Kuja opted to stay in a secluded house on the outskirts of Alexandria while Eiko went to see Garnet. Nobody knew he was alive again, and he didn't want to scare the hell out of them when he was trying to be good, and he wished to the stars he could find some way to make them forgive him for everything he'd done.   
Later that night, Eiko was asleep in the other room. Kuja was having trouble sleeping, and decided to sneak into the castle and pay the grieving Queen a visit.   
  
  
  
  
Augh! There will be more added to this, but I'm really tired, I'm about to fall asleep at the keyboard. Sorry about breaking off so soon. What do you think of it so far? C&C welcome, but please no flames, which will be laughed at hysterically and fed to my 8 ft tall, firebreathing Chocobo....PS sorry about the poor quality, especially compared to my first fic. Like I said, its late, and I'm tired.... 


End file.
